Quest For Glory Story
by ThePrinceOfShapeir
Summary: The Story of four men, called together for a common purpose. To defeat each other and become the hero of Spielburg. This is a very well written story following the game almost exactly.
1. Default Chapter

QUEST FOR GLORY STORY  
The young lad stopped and rested his hands on his knees. Sweat trickled  
down his forehead from the long treck down the mountain. He had shoveled  
his way through tunnels of snow for two days. Finnaly he had reached the  
bottom, and was very tired.  
'At least I've reached Spielburg.....I think.'  
The teenager looked around. Trees. Trees. More trees. Most dissapointing.  
He sighed and decided to sit down and catch his breath. He found a suitable  
looking rock and chose it for his place of rest. He pulled out of his right  
pocket a folded up piece of yellow paper. He unfolded it and stared at the  
reason he was here. It read:  
"Wanted: Hero for the town of Spielburg.  
*Fight monsters  
*See beautiful Spielburg  
*No experience necessary"  
The "No experience necessary was especially important for this lad. This  
would be his first real adventure, and his first step at becoming a hero.  
He folded up the paper and put it away. He stood again with his strength  
returned. It was time to get to the town of Spielburg. He brushed back his  
long blonde hair, but it fell back into place when he started walking  
again.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Sheriff Schultz Meistersson puffed on his pipe as he glanced out of  
the gate toward the forest. This was the most boring time of day for him.  
Otto was content to stand and play with his yo-yo, but Schultz refused to  
ever accept the fact that he was getting older. Getting older fast. The  
only thing he could do to occupy his time was try to chase all the thieves  
running about at night. The monsters and brigands were just too much for  
the old sheriff. There hadn't been a single adventurer to try to take up  
the reward for the defeat of the brigands since the last one had been  
literally crucified with his own equipment.  
Schultz shook his head and refilled his pipe. As he looked up again,  
something caught his eye. It was the form of a person, walking through the  
forest towards the gate. His entire body was covered in the shadows of the  
trees, but there was no mistaking the way the person carried his body, this  
man was definitly a fighter. Schultz uncrossed his leg and stared. If it  
was a brigand, it was very unusual for it to come to the gates of the town.  
The brigands prefered to ambush caravans and travelers who were headed for  
Spielburg. The spell cast by Erana kept anyone from fighting in the town  
anyway. The person stepped out of the shadows of the trees and through the  
gate of the town. Schultz visibly relaxed, and smiled. Finally, someone to  
try to be our hero.  
The lad, who literally wasn't much more than a lad, stood in the gate  
and surveyed the town, the hints of a foolish grin on his face. He wore a  
pair of blue tunic pants tucked into high brown boots that came to his  
knees. A brown leather armour vest covered his chest. His arms were bare,  
unusual to not where a long shirt or something under the armour. A  
broadsword was attached to the black belt on his left hip, and a shield was  
slung over his back. His long blonde hair flowed down to his shoulders in  
every direction but the front, which stopped just over his eyes. His blue  
eyes turned to Schultz.  
"Welcome to Spielburg stranger!" He called out warmly. "I can assume  
you are here to claim the title 'Hero of Spielburg'?"  
The blonde lad smiled and responded. "Yeah. I just came down from the  
mountain, and I heard about you're predicament in my local adventurer's  
guild."  
Schultz nodded. "You are correct. We are in a predicament. The local guild  
here is just to your left. You can find out more about the town and it's  
problems there. I wish you luck on you're quest."  
The lad nodded. "Thank you. I'm sure I'll need it."  
The teenager turned and headed toward the adventurer's guild. Suddenly  
Schultz called to him.  
"Wait a minute lad, what's your name!?"  
The lad turned around and yelled back. "Geno Star! Don't forget it, because  
soon everyone will know it!"  
Geno smiled and turned back to the course he was on. Schultz smiled and  
shook his head. A little bit of confidence was good for so young an  
adventurer.  
~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
While Sheriff Schultz was having his conversation with Geno, neither  
were aware of the pair of hands that appeared over the town wall. The hand  
were quickly joined by a pair of arms, and then the torso of a young man  
hefted itself over the wall. Then a whole body flipped over the wall  
gracefully. The young man squated where he fell in the shadows. Quickly he  
surveyed the entire area and walked out of the shadows. The first person to  
notice the man was a young filly at a fruit stand.  
"Hello." She said.  
The man turned and faced her. "Good afternoon." He said with an attractive  
accent hailing him from somewhere north.  
The man was dressed in a pair of black tunic pants tucked into a pair  
of black boots that reached just below his shin. A black leather jerkin  
coverd his chest, and a white long sleeve shirt reached out of the jerkin  
to his black gauntlets. He had dark brown hair that fell down over his neck  
and sides of his face. A thin line of hair fell down right past his eyes,  
just hiding the hazel color of them from being seen.  
"I can't remember ever seeing you here before. Are you new here?" She  
asked.  
"I am Dante Vellmont." He said, then made an ellegant bow.  
"It's nice to meet you Mr. Vellmont. What brings you to Spielburg?"  
Dante looked around the town for a second before answering her. ".....Many  
things."  
"Well, I hope you find everything you seek."  
He smiled. "I hope for the very same thing."  
He walked past her towards a set of houses, most of which were actually  
shops, but they were all closed. He noticed a dark alley next to a bar. The  
bar intrigued him, so that was where he decided to go first.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Grass and weeds crunched under his footsteps. Finally the trees gave way to  
the sight of a path. He stepped out of the foliage and into the sunshine.  
He threw the hood of his cloak back and looked up into the sun.  
"Thank God, he has deliverd me from the torment of the wilderness."  
He walked onto the path and contemplated where he was going. Spielburg, he  
kept telling himself. This would be his chance to prove his worth, and to  
make his father notice him. Also, it would irritate the hell out of his  
foster father. This idea made him smile.  
"What are you smiling about?"  
The man whipped around. To his right was a young man leaning against  
a tree. He was dressed in a pair of green tunic pants tucked into brown  
boots and a brown jerkin. A green long sleeve shirt protruded from his  
jerkin. He wore no gloves or gauntlets. A red cape flowed behind him and  
was connected below his neck by a gold brooch. His brown hair was combed  
down the back of his head, and it looked like he used grease in it. His  
brown eyes surveyed the man in the path.  
"You want something, friend?" The cloaked man asked.  
The man in the red cape responded. "I'm looking for spielburg."  
"That makes two of us."  
"What are you going there for?"  
"I wish to be the hero of Spielburg."  
"Another thing we have in common."  
The cloaked man sized up the red caped stranger. He didn't appear to be  
armed.  
"My name is Darion Kelling." The cloaked man said.  
"Reuss. My friends call me Jester."  
"Nice to meet you.....Jester. Well, I must be on my way." Darion turned and  
started walking along the path.  
Jester sized up Darion as he walked. He wore a pair of blue denim pants  
tucked into high brown boots with silver laced into their stiching. A white  
button up long sleeve shirt was the only thing he wore over his chest and  
arms. His dark grey hooded cloak flowed from the brooch that connected it  
below his neck. The brooch was in the shape of a silver sword with the  
blade pointing down from his neck. He had on a pair of brown gauntlets with  
silver plates on the fingers and knuckles. His head was covered with sandy-  
blonde hair, with the back tied back into a ponytail that reached below his  
neck, and the sides hung down past his ears, exposing the front of his face  
and head. A pair of deep, jade green eyes surveyed the world with wisdom  
and curiosity.  
"Hey, Darion." Jester called.  
Darion turned around.  
"Yes?"  
"What do you say we team up? Spielburg is only a couple of miles from here,  
it'd be great if we could go together, watching out for each other. These  
woods are pretty dangerous....."  
Darion crossed his arms.  
"I'm not the teaming up type. I do things alone."  
"Right, right. The lone wolf type. Live alone, eat alone, die alone. Sounds  
pretty boring to me."  
"You think you can hold you're own in a fight?"  
"I haven't lost one yet, sire."  
"You don't have a single weapon on you."  
"Neither do you, oh Darion-The-Gray-Cloaked!"  
Darion smiled and reached over his back and pulled out the most elegant  
looking sword Jester had ever seen from where it was hidden on his back.  
"Thats a.....nice sword....."  
The sword was folded steel, extremely sharp. The crossguard was silver,  
with silver diamonds on each side of the crossguard. It had a black chain  
linked handle, with a silver ball pommel on the bottom. Darion took a few  
careful swings, showing that not only did it slice the very air it touched,  
it was extremely light as well.  
"I'm sure I can handle anything these woods have with this."  
Darion sheethed his sword. Jester smiled.  
"Well then, I guess I'd better be careful around you then. Never know when  
a damn sword will swing around and hit you're commrade."  
"Commrade?"  
"Don't worry Darion, I'll take care of ya. Don't be scared while you're  
with me."  
Jester patted Darion on the back and started walking with him.  
"I'm sure this will be a splendid trip now that there are two of us."  
Jester said.  
"One can only hope." Darion added. 


	2. Chapter II

Chapter II  
The door to the adventurer's guild creaked open with a long whining  
noise as the hinges squeaked in protest. Geno stepped through with a  
careful foot, and then poked his head inside. After quickly surveying the  
room, he discovered the only occupant was a very old, very asleep man.  
Stuffed trophies of monsters and other various fauna decorated the  
fireplace and the entire area around it. Geno recognized the cheetaur,  
saurus, gryphon and amazingly, the impressive green dragon at the head of  
the mantle. He stepped inside the room and closed the door. For as old as  
the building was, it seemed cheerful in a lazy, old fashioned way. The fire  
crackled, joined by the sound of the old man's constant snoring. He  
appeared in his late sixties, with an equally old sword across his lap. A  
large book lay open on the desk in the middle of the room. Geno made his  
way over to it to discover it was a logbook. He glanced through the pages,  
most of them being stories recorded by one "Wolfgang" and one "Schultz  
Meistersson."  
Geno gingerly picked up the quill and dipped it in the octopus ink  
near the book, then signed his name in the book with a flourish. He  
replaced the quill and smiled, realizing that this was his first step  
toward becoming a real hero. He turned to face the sleeping man, wondering  
how to engage in a conversation with him. He settled for the oh-so-common-  
clear-your-throat-routine.  
"Err-hem." Geno said loudly.  
"Huh...uh, what? As I was saying, uh, there was this.."  
The old man blinked awake and started reciting an old story when he  
suddenly noticed Geno.  
"Oh, hello. Haven't seen a new face around here in a long time. I'm  
Wolfgang."  
Geno performed a magnificent bow and drew his sword attached at his left  
hip.  
"I am Geno Star, son of Laurence Star."  
With that he spun his broadsword around in a wheel motion around his body,  
finishing by holding it high over his head.  
"I have come to be you're hero!"  
There was a brief silence.  
"...okay. Nice to meet you Geno."  
Geno sheathed his sword and struck a heroic stance, hands on hips as he  
regarded Wolfgang.  
"So I suppose you understand the situation we are in?"  
Geno blinked.  
"Uh..not really."  
Wolfgang's head slumped. He picked it up and began polishing his sword as  
he spoke.  
"Several years ago, an ogress named Baba Yaga came here to Spielburg to  
make it her new home. Well, the Baron didn't take to kindly to this, so he  
was going to make her leave when she put a curse on him."  
Geno nodded.  
"The curse was not a physical curse, but he did lose his entire family. The  
Baronet, Barnard, disappeared one day on a hunting expedition. The  
Baroness, Elsa, was captured by a large, black, flying creature that  
swooped into the castle and stole her away."  
Geno nodded.  
"Well, the Baron went into such grief that he has let his lands fall into  
despair along with him. A large group of brigands has come together under  
some new leader, and they are terrorizing the land and everyone in it."  
Geno nodded.  
"So we need someone to stop these brigands and drive that damn ogress out  
of here."  
Geno nodded.  
"So what's you're problem?"  
Wolfgang blinked.  
"Are you..serious? I just told you."  
"Oh, right, right. Great. Brigands, curse, ogress. Gotcha."  
Wolfgang shook his head. This kid had the attention span of a two year old.  
"So where should I go first?"  
"Well, you should probably get a feel for the land. Go and explore. The  
Baron's castle is just up the road from here. On the way there is the  
Healer. She's a strange old woman, yet worth visiting. There is a wizard  
who lives somewhere to the east of here, but I've never been there. To the  
north lies a place called Erana's Peace. There are other things to see, but  
you'll probably have to find them on your own."  
Geno nodded.  
"Okay. I'll go and explore. This will be easy."  
Geno spun on his heel and made way for the door.  
"Take care old man; I'll be sure to remember you when I'm famous."  
Wolfgang waved his hand as Geno exited the building.  
"I give the kid a week."  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
A hush fell over the tavern as the young man stepped in. There wasn't  
much noise to begin with, but whatever noise there was stopped. Dante cased  
the room and searched for an empty seat. He found one next to a sleeping  
man at the bar. He placed his hands on the bar as a tough looking man  
polishing a glass approached him.  
"What'll' it be, kid?"  
"Do you serve bourbon?"  
"Nope."  
"Whiskey?"  
"Nope."  
"Brandy?"  
"Nope."  
"Rum?"  
"Nope."  
"Scotch?"  
"Nope."  
"Wine?"  
"Nope."  
"Well what the hell do you have?"  
"Ale, Troll's sweat and da house specialty, dragon's breathe."  
Dante stroked his hairless chin.  
"I'll take ale."  
The bartender filled up a mug and slid it across the table to him.  
"One silva."  
Dante flicked the small coin to him and picked up his glass. The amber  
color of the beer did not prepare him for the watered down salty taste that  
followed. Obviously, they did not get good brews around here. As he sipped,  
he decided that this was not a very friendly place to be. A large goon  
stood solitary in a corner, glaring at Dante whenever he looked that way.  
Two men were playing cards at a table. Everything was messy or dirty. After  
finishing his glass, Dante discovered it to be very unhealthy as well. He  
tapped the bar and the bartender returned.  
"Now whaddya want?"  
"You seem to have fallen on hard times."  
"Yeah, so what?"  
"Well, I was just wondering if you've been having any trouble with thieves  
lately."  
The bartender raised an eyebrow.  
"Why do ya ask about thieves?"  
"Just curious."  
"Ya, we got our share of thieves."  
Dante nodded.  
"Thank you very much."  
As he stood, he noticed a crumpled up piece of paper next to his stool. His  
curious nature forced him to pick up the parchment. He smoothed it out and  
read.  
B- He's getting suspicious. Hold off our meetings for awhile, but  
I'll keep you posted with these notes. -B  
Dante crumpled up the paper and shoved it in his pocket. This must be a  
note from one thief to another. He decided that he needed to find some  
local thieves and discover the Thieves Guild in town. He left the tavern  
and headed for the local inn. The best time to look for thieves was at  
night.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Alright Darion! Here we are!"  
Jester gestured with his hands.  
"We're at Spielburg?" Darion asked.  
"No, we're at the next clearing."  
Darion hung his head.  
"Where is Spielburg?"  
Jester pointed forward.  
"It's just a little farther. I'm sure of it."  
Just as Jester started walking forward again, Darion grabbed him and threw  
him back.  
"DARION! WHAT..."  
A spear flew into the ground where Jester had been standing. Another spear  
flew out of the trees, but Darion drew his hand-and-a-half sword and sliced  
it in two in mid air. He spun it around in his right hand and held it up in  
an aggressive stance. Three brigands stepped out of the foliage.  
"Throw down your weapons and money and you can go!" The first one yelled.  
Darion rushed in response and swung horizontally at the first one, forcing  
him to block with his shield and knocking him back. The second one thrust  
with his spear, but Darion parried, his gray cloak flowing, knocking the  
spear away. He raised his sword in a powerful downward thrust as the  
brigand lifted his shield to defend. But when the sword descended, a bright  
blue flash enveloped the blade and as it connected with the shield, there  
was a bright flash and the sound of lighting cracking as the sword smashed  
the shield to pieces. The blade went all the way through the shield and  
sliced of the brigand's left hand. The third brigand thrust at Darion, but  
he spun and brought his sword down into the right shoulder of his attacker.  
He brought his sword back and swung from the opposite side, slicing his  
left shoulder. He heard the first one coming up behind him, and he crouched  
and jumped, flipping over the brigand completely. As he landed, he raised  
his sword with both hands. But as he brought it down, the blue light  
returned and the sword sliced right through the brigand, cutting him in two  
equal pieces. Blood gushed from the dead body and Darion had to jump back  
to avoid getting drenched.  
The second brigand was still on the ground, grasping his arm where  
his hand used to be, screaming in pain. Darion walked over to him and  
raised his blade. The brigand's eyes met with Darion's for moment. Then the  
point of his sword descended into the brigand's throat. He pulled it out  
and removed a black cloth from one of his pockets. He wiped the blood off  
the blade and knelt, pushing his sword into the ground.  
"Thank you Lord, for keeping me safe in battle."  
He stood and examined his sword. The blue light had made his sword much  
more powerful, but he had no idea where it came from. Suddenly he  
remembered Jester. He spun around and there he was, leaning against a tree,  
smiling.  
"Did you...do that?"  
Jester just grinned.  
"Told you I'd come in handy."  
"Are you a wizard?"  
Jester shook his head and sighed.  
"No, not yet. I'm not even a magician. In fact, I only know one spell, and  
that is it. It's called zap. It powers up any weapon to do extra damage in  
battle. In fact, you could classify me as just a magic user. But I'm going  
to be a wizard some day."  
Darion sheathed his sword and nodded.  
"Well, that spell came in very handy. We better get going before their  
friends discover they are missing."  
"Hold on." Jester said.  
He rummaged through the dead bodies trying not to get any blood or gore on  
him.  
"What are you doing?" Darion asked.  
Jester held up twenty-four silvers.  
"Here, fifteen of it is yours, since you did most of the fighting."  
Darion shook his head.  
"You keep it. I don't desire it."  
"Why not?"  
Darion turned and started walking.  
"It's...too bloody."  
Jester pocketed the silvers and quickly followed him. Darion was a  
complicated individual, Jester learned. 


	3. Chapter III

Chapter III  
Grass crunched and twigs snapped as Geno stomped through the forest seeking  
adventure and experience. Not being especially bright, but never the less,  
Geno was ambitious. He had stopped going to school around the tenth grade,  
having to help his family around their job in the local castle. His father  
was the personal escort of the nobleman of the castle, and Geno had to  
replace his older brother Chino's place as the squire of the nobleman's  
best knight, sir Raphael Delfort. He was taught simple swordplay and basic  
combat by Sir Raphael, but when he reached his 18th midsummer, he left the  
castle to seek the future he was sure he was destined to claim. His family  
had always desired him to help out around the castle and fill his place,  
but he had dreams of wealth and glory. To be a hero, more than a knight,  
more than a nobleman, a defender of justice and champion of the people.  
Plus, heroes led rather luxurious lives when they were successful.  
Geno had passed a centaur farmer who suggested that he seek out  
Erana's Peace, a haven for travelers. Not one for sightseeing, Geno  
preferred to do some scouting. Not being very light footed, however, his  
scouting was only successful in letting everything in the forest know he  
was coming. Growing up, Geno had been regarded as the rough type. Standing  
six foot two inches, he had no trouble intimidating men twice his age.  
Doors were a problem sometimes, though. Throughout his teenage years, he  
kept a strict workout program going to increase his strength and endurance.  
As a child, he had dreamed of being a knight, like his brother. But with  
the death of Chino, Geno decided that knighthood was not his destiny. He  
instead chose the hero idea. He put all his anger and sadness into working  
out and training himself for his life choice. Very broad and muscular in  
appearance, he never had trouble in getting ladies to go to the castle  
dances.  
Stepping through a clearing of the forest, Geno observed a relatively  
clear area with a few bushes and trees.  
"Oh good, a place to rest."  
Geno sat on a rock, oblivious to the bush creeping up behind him. He turned  
around when the bush stepped on a twig.  
"Hmmmm...was that bush there before?"  
He then noticed the two horns protruding from the bush.  
"Wow, Spielburg has some strange bushes."  
He turned back around and pulled out a flask of water. Suddenly a goblin  
jumped out of the bush behind him and flung itself toward him. But Geno  
stooped over to examine a thorn stuck in his boot, so the goblin flew over  
him, missing him completely. Geno looked up to see a goblin picking itself  
up and pulling a club out of it's belt.  
"What the hell? Where did you come from?"  
Suddenly Geno remembered that goblins were aggressive monsters, and jumped  
up, drawing his sword in his right hand and pulling his shield onto his  
left arm.  
"Have at you!" Geno yelled.  
He brought his sword up and down. The goblin sidestepped and brought it's  
club around in a horizontal swing. Geno blocked and thrust his sword out,  
stabbing through the goblin's chest. It fell to the ground, clutching the  
wound in disbelief. Geno lowered his sword and shield, gasping in ecstasy.  
He had just killed the first monster of his career. He smiled and chuckled.  
One hit and he had killed it. He didn't even think while he did it, it was  
all natural and instinctive.  
Suddenly, there was a loud sound, and Geno turned around to see three  
goblins behind him. He turned to his left and there were three more. He  
spun around to observe the fact that he was surrounded. He must have  
ventured into their training ground or something.  
"...Shit.."  
He brought his sword and shield up.  
"Bring it on!"  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Dante sat at a table in the inn, The Hero's Tail. He sipped his  
coffee in patience, awaiting nightfall. He had already reserved a room with  
the innkeeper, a katta named Shameen. He tapped on the table, a habit he  
had whenever he was bored. There was nothing for him to do until night,  
that was when he would commence his search for the local thieves. He  
pondered the note he had found in the bar. B could have been anybody, but  
Dante had a feeling they were less that savory. He finished his coffee and  
leaned on the table. Memories from his home flooded his mind as he examined  
the empty mug. His house had very fine mugs for drinking. Everything in his  
house had been very fine. His father was a prominent nobleman, with  
thousand of acres of land. He had an excellent education, but books bored  
him. His father tried to teach him combat, but that bored him as well. He  
found the most fun of his life was tricking people and taking their shiny  
things. Ever since he was a child, he had an infatuation with shiny and  
glimmering objects. Gems, gold, silver, pearls and other valuable things  
stole his attention. So he thought it was only fair if he stole them. He  
left his home when he was twenty-one midsummers. He decided to take from  
the world all that it owed him, since he figured it owed him everything.  
He checked the window. Dusk was approaching. Soon, very soon, he  
would embark on his quest.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Jester whistled as he walked with Darion. Darion had a very quiet  
personality, never one to start the conversations, but always the one to  
finish them. He was rather blunt and standoffish, but Jester had grown to  
like him as a person. Not to mention the fact that he didn't have to worry  
about any monsters with him around. Suddenly Darion stopped walking and  
threw his hood off, swinging his head left and right, as if listening to  
something.  
"What?" Jester asked.  
"A battle is commencing somewhere near."  
"How do you know?"  
Jester strained his ears, but could hear nothing.  
Darion broke into a run, unsheathing his sword as he dashed. Jester ran  
after him, but Darion was in much better shape. After what seemed a  
marathon to Jester, they appeared in a clearing. They stopped just in time  
to see a large blonde man pick up a dying goblin and throw him over his  
head. Darion pulled Jester out of the way of the falling goblin that landed  
at Jester's feet. Goblin bodies scoured the forest floor and bushes. Blood  
covered nearly every inch of green. The man turned to face the last goblin.  
He brought up his shield and rushed the goblin, knocking it off balance.  
The goblin tried to regain it's balance, but the blonde fighter swung it's  
sword left, then right, taking the goblin in the torso, reducing it to two  
pieces. The blonde man gasped and his breath came heavy. He turned around  
to face Darion and Jester. They then realized that he was not a man, but a  
boy. No more than 19 midsummers at most. Blood covered his bare arms and  
hands. His brown leather jerkin and blue pants were stained red in almost  
every area. Blood trickled down his head from where he had received a  
wound. His long blonde hair was spotced red in several places. His blade  
and shield were covered in blood and organs. A true portrayal of a  
barbarian. Jester was genuinely intimidated and frightened. Darion regarded  
the lad with a nod.  
"This must have been quite a battle."  
The blonde kid raised his sword and pointed it at Darion.  
"You want some too?"  
Darion chuckled. "Boy, you wouldn't last long."  
Jester gaped and stared at Darion. This boy had taken out an army of  
goblins. Jester could count at least fifteen bodies. How could Darion be so  
confident?  
The blonde made an aggressive stance. Darion lifted his hand.  
"Please, there is no need for further violence. You are a valiant warrior."  
The blonde smiled and sheathed his bloody sword and slung his shield over  
his back.  
"Thank you. I plan to be the hero of Spielburg."  
He struck his heroic pose.  
Jester suddenly had an epiphany.  
"Hey, do you know where Spielburg is?"  
"Of course, I just came from there. I can lead you to it if you wish, oh  
defenseless travelers!"  
Darion scoffed. "Defenseless."  
Jester nudged him.  
"Lead on oh valiant hero!" Jester said.  
The blonde smiled foolishly and turned around.  
"This way! Oh, and by the way, my name is Geno Star!"  
" I'm Jes..."  
Jester barely got the words out of his mouth as Geno started walking.  
Darion shook his head.  
"Not the brightest flower in the garden."  
Jester shrugged. 


	4. Chapter IV

Chapter IV  
The fire crackled and sparks flew off to strike the floor, then die out.  
Shameen licked his right paw while observing his only occupant. The dark  
clothed man slumped over the table, tapping it in boredom. Shema was  
humming a Shaperian song in the kitchen while preparing the evening meal.  
The man introduced himself as Dante. There was something about the man that  
Shameen didn't like, but he couldn't really put his paw on it. The times  
were hard, since almost no travelers came to Spielburg anymore. As Shameen  
was pondering the times that had come, the door to the inn swung open.  
Shameen jumped up off his pillow. Standing in the door was what  
appeared to be a very bloody warrior. His clothes, hair and body were  
covered in blood and gore. The stench was amazing.  
"Here! This is the inn!" The warrior said.  
Two men stepped in from behind the warrior. One was wearing a large gray  
hooded cloak that hid most of his features. The other wore a long red cape  
and immediately pulled a purse out of his belt.  
"How much for room and board?" He asked.  
"Ah, the rooms are five silvers each, and the meals are two silvers."  
Shameen said.  
The warrior slammed the door shut, oblivious to the loud sound it made. The  
man in the cape pulled twelve silvers out of his purse.  
"My name is Jester, and this is Darion."  
The man in the cloak nodded. Shameen bowed.  
"Welcome to The Hero's Tail. I am Shameen, and my Shema will immediately  
start preparing your meal. Meanwhile, please, sit and enjoy the fire."  
Darion and Jester sat down at the large table across from the brown  
headed man. The warrior stepped forward and addressed Shameen.  
"I am Geno Star, son of Laurence Star, and I am here to be your hero!"  
Darion threw his hood off and shook his head. Jester coughed. Dante  
pretended not to be interested in the new occupants.  
"It is well to meet you, hero, but not well to smell you. You have the  
sight and smell of many dead things."  
"Oh, I guess I do smell kind of bad. I need a bath."  
Shameen held his nose and led Geno to another room and closed the door  
behind him. Shema appeared from the kitchen with two large trays of food.  
She placed them down on the table.  
"My goodness! What is that unholy stench?" She said.  
Shameen pointed toward the door where Geno was, and the sound of running  
water was heard. Shema walked over to a window and opened it. Jester  
immediately grabbed a hunk of roast and several potatoes, placing them on  
his plate. Darion took several potatoes and a leg of chicken. Dante  
refilled his coffee mug and took a piece of roast. They all ate in silence  
while sizing each other up. Suddenly Geno stuck his head out of the door,  
his wet hair clinging to his face and neck. He threw his bloody clothes out  
on the floor.  
"My clothes don't smell to good. Can you please wash them?"  
He shut the door. Shema walked out of the kitchen and picked them up,  
holding her nose. She took them with her into the kitchen.  
"That kid is as dumb as a saurus." Jester said.  
"Who is he?" Dante asked.  
"Just some kid we found in the forest. He killed about fifteen goblins and  
now he thinks he's Hercules." Darion said.  
"He is pretty strong, but goblins are nothing I hear." Jester added.  
"So he wants the hero title, huh?" Dante asked.  
"It would appear so." Jester said.  
"And are either of you two looking for that position?" Dante asked.  
Darion looked into Dante's eyes, but he found it hard. Long strings of  
brown hair fell down, just covering his hazel color from barely being seen.  
"The position is desired, but it's not the reward I'm looking for." Darion  
said.  
"Then what are you looking for?"  
"Honor." Darion said bluntly.  
"I just want to learn some more spells and be the greatest wizard to grace  
the earth." Jester said.  
Darion turned to look at him.  
"I thought you said you wanted to be the hero?"  
"I just said that so you would let me travel with you."  
Jester smiled weakly. Darion shook his head. Dante laughed. The door to the  
bathing room opened and Geno stepped out in a fluffy white robe. His hair  
was towel dried, and he still dripped a little water from his legs. He sat  
down at the table next to Dante.  
"Hi there. I'm Geno Star, son of..."  
"I heard. My name is Dante Vellmont."  
"Oh. It's great to sit next to you Sir Vellmont." Geno said, grabbing a leg  
of chicken and stuffing his face.  
"Why did you call me sir?" Dante asked.  
"You look like the nobleman I served back in the castle I worked at. I  
figured you were a nobleman." Geno said in between bites.  
"I'm not a nobleman."  
"Ok. I'm happy your not, because most noblemen are bastards."  
Dante silently agreed with Geno. His father had been a bastard. But he was  
still amazed that the kid had observed his place in society.  
"So how old are all you guys? I'm 18 midsummers."  
"22 midsummers." Jester said.  
"21 midsummers." Darion said.  
"...21 midsummers." Dante said.  
"Wow, you guys are all older than me."  
Darion sighed.  
"Yes, it would appear so."  
Geno yawned.  
"I'm sleepy now. My first great battle, and now my first victory meal. That  
deserves a heroic nap."  
Shameen stood up.  
"I would be happy to direct you to your room."  
The other three occupants stood up.  
"Or, I could show you all to your rooms. Please follow me."  
The four followed Shameen up the stairs. Geno had the first room next to  
the stairs. Dante received the room on the other side of Geno's. Darion's  
room was at the end of the hall, and Jester was two doors down from Dante.  
Entering his room, Dante cased it. Bed, dresser, chest, candles,  
window. Window. He walked over to the window and opened it. He looked out  
and saw that a long vine climbed up from the wall to the window. That would  
prove very useful. He locked his door and blew out the candles. Stealthily  
he climbed out of the window and down the vine to continue his quest for  
riches and wealth. 


End file.
